1000 Paper Cranes
by yuki3364
Summary: They were enemies since birth. A war that can bring them apart. Can a love between a Vampire Prince and a Human Princess survive the terrible fate it's story's told? ZEKI
1. Paper Crane 1: Prologue

Yuki: I'm back

Yuki: I'm back! Haha. I decided since no one will check my poll out, I'll be writing 1000 Paper Cranes. Haha. Well going on with the story.

Paper Crane 1: Prologue

There came a time when the world only had two types of people living on the same Earth, the Vampires and the Human Beings. Ever since the Vampires were said to be dangerous the Humans and Vampires never got along and the Vampires were forced to leave the Human Kingdom and find their own place.

The two had allegedly started a war that lasted over years. Vampires having to live longer than Humans have been winning over the years. But all this war had come to a pause when both parties had decided it was unsafe for their newly born child.

For the Humans they were given a princess. She was an angel; she had her parents' eyes and her mother's facial features. Everyone in the kingdom was thrilled to have such an angelic princess.

For the Vampires they were given a prince. His face much more angelic than anyone's, his facial features were said to be given by the moon goddess herself. All the vampires rejoice at having been given a prince with such face and masculinity.

This is where there story begins, a story of friendship, love and war. Can anyone save them from their inevitable fate?

The princess who was named Yuuki is now celebrating her 7th birthday. Yuuki has grown into a very beautiful girl. She has long hair that reaches her waist. Her eyes are as beautiful as ever. She has a kind heart and everyone in the kingdom just loves her and they especially like celebrating her birthday.

Today the princess was allowed to roam around the kingdom but with guards of course. Having to be guarded since she was born, she was getting tired of it. Yuuki being a smart kid devised a plan to get away from her guards.

Yuuki had pretended to go into to a store. As soon as they came in she came out. She ran as fast as she can so that people couldn't notice her and so that her guards wouldn't be able to catch up on her. She ran so fast she hadn't noticed she had run out of her own kingdom. She was now in a field where she can see from behind her the gates of her own kingdom but it was still very, very far away. She had started to walk now and admired the beautiful field.

As she continued to walk she saw an arch and there she saw a very beautiful garden. She looked back to see her kingdom's gates but she guessed she was too far to even see it now. The garden was beautiful and it had various flowers and so many trees. She suddenly saw a boy with hair and eyes like the moon. Feeling as though she wasn't welcome she quickly hid behind a tree which was so conveniently placed right beside her.

"You don't have to hide yourself. I already saw you." The boy said.

"I-I'm sorry I must've been intruding on you. I think I might've trespassed in your land." Yuuki said apologetically

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't know. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuuki Kuran and who might you be?"

"I'm Zero Kiryu." The boy named Zero stared at Yuuki like he was thinking of something but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Excuse me but staring is rude, don't you think?" she said as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kuran-san. How old are you might I ask?"

"Oh please stop with the formality, you can call me Yuuki if you want. I turn 7 today actually."

"Happy birthday then Yuuki-san."

"How old are you Zero-kun?"

"I'm 8."

"Oh."

"You should probably get back to your home. Your parents might get worried."

"I don't want to go home yet. Has anyone told you that you look beautiful?"

"Compliments won't work on me Yuuki-san. Yes, many have said I look beautiful. You should really get going. It's not safe for you to be here."

"Why wouldn't it be safe for me to stay here?"

"Zero! Where are you? Auntie might get worried."

"Yuuki-san you have to go! It'd be safe for you to never mention of this meeting to anyone. Understand?"

"Uhm. Okay. Goodbye then."

"Take care Yuuki-san." he said with much seriousness in his tone. He turned his back and ran out into the trees.

Yuuki who had now been all alone ran back to her kingdom.

She opened the door for her castle and was greeted by hugs coming form her mother and father.

"Yuuki! Don't you ever scare us like that!" Juuri said as they both let Yuuki go.

"Where had you gone, Yuuki? Your mom and I was so worried about you, it's not a safe thing for you to go out of the castle alone let alone the kingdom. What were you thinking?" Haruka said with a lightness in his tone.

"I'm sorry mother, father. I was just tired of having to be guarded. Ever since I was born I was always guarded. I only wanted to feel a little free and make some friends with other kids."

"Yori is always there you know. She was worried about you too. She wouldn't stop crying when she found out." Juuri replied.

"I'm really sorry."

"We should've explained to her just how dangerous the world outside of our kingdom is." Haruka said facing Juuri

"Haruka, she's too young."

"It's time Juuri."

"Mother, Father, what do you mean?"

"Tonight, Yuuki after you birthday celebration we have something we'd like to talk to you about."

It was the night of celebration as everyone in the kingdom is now celebrating the 7th birthday of princess Yuuki. The princess was now walking down the stairs with her friend Yori. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that reached her knees and with her hair in a bun. Yori was wearing an off shoulder dress that reached to her knees as well and her flat and straight.

"Happy Birthday Princess Yuuki."

"Thank you very much everyone." Yuuki greeted. The celebration went on till late at night and the kingdom was filled with joy. But when the princess had to retire for the night the party had ended as soon as it started.

"Yori, Yuuki there is something we'd like to talk to you about. So if you would please hurry up and get changed we'll meet you in the throne room." Haruka said.

"What do you think Father wants to talk to us about?" Yuuki said to Yori.

"I'm not really sure. We haven't done anything wrong."

"Yori-chan what do you know of the world _outside_ of our kingdom?"

"Nothing much but I do know that what's out there, is out there for a reason."

"Maybe you're right."

"Let's go."

The two were now in there pajamas and they sat down on the couch that was settled on the side of the room.

"Yuuki, Yori, as we have always told that the world outside our kingdom is not safe, especially for you kids. The reason for this is not to keep you as prisoners but to keep you safe. This is no lie, the story we're about to tell you is the history of the world." Haruka said.

"When the world was created there were two types of people living in the same earth, we are called The Humans, and they are called The Vampires. The Vampires are no ordinary type of person. They are nocturnal, they have a unique beauty, they are also gifted with their powers, but the worst of it is that to be able to survive they need blood. They most likely want Human blood, but a vampire's blood could satisfy them, but sometimes is just not enough." Juuri explained.

"Aunt Juuri, if we were to go outside what would that have to do with the vampires?" Yori asked.

"You see Yori, the Vampire Kingdom is located only across that field outside of our kingdom gates and if you see that arch that's Vampire Territory. A vampire can identify the difference between Vampire and Human, they can smell you from very far and they most likely want a children's blood to feed on. That's why from now on you can't go out the kingdom without permission." Haruka explained.

"I understand Father, Mother." Yuuki replied.

"Uncle, do they have a prince or princess, just like us?" Yori had asked.

"Actually they do have a prince, the prince they've called Moonstone Pureblood."

"Why?" Yuuki was getting interested since she did see a boy who had hair and eyes like the moon.

"Because he's what they call a pureblood vampire and a vampire they say blessed by the moon goddess herself. His hair and his eyes are like the moon, his skin is pale like the clouds and his abilities are far greater in number than any pureblood." Haruka said trying to remember the rumors he's heard.

"That's what we've heard from people but we're not quite sure if it's true but we do know that the Vampire Prince is someone that you shouldn't become friends with Yuuki-chan, Yori-chan." Juuri said.

"Yes Mother, Father."

"Yes Aunt, Uncle."

Juuri had given Yori and Yuuki a hug and said their goodnights.

"Yori-chan can I tell you a secret?" Yuuki had asked once they have entered their room.

"Of course, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone." Yori smiled. Yuuki and Yori got into their bed (they share the same bed), and started to talk.

"You see while I was out I had accidentally entered the Vampire Kingdom."

"What!" Yori whispered.

"Thank you for keeping your voice down, but it was by accident and I didn't mean to I was just running. I think I might've seen their prince too."

"Really what was he like?"

"He seemed of royalty so I thought he was their prince, but that's not the point. He's as beautiful as they say, hair and eyes like the moon skin pale as the clouds, but even if he was a vampire he told me to hurry up and leave. He didn't drink me my blood or anything."

"Well it could he was trying to fake it or maybe he really just is that kind."

"Maybe I'm not to sure, but it'd be nice if I can see him again."

"Are you crazy, after what auntie and uncle had said?"

"But aren't you the least bit curious yourself, Yori-chan?"

"I guess they are kind of interesting, but like uncle said it's dangerous out there."

"You're not going to be able to stop me Yori-chan. I will find a way to see him again."

"You know what they say if you can't bet them join them."

"Thank you, Yori-chan."

Yuki: yehey I finally finished my first chappie for this fic. PS Blood Lust is not a VK fic and I'm not gonna write that yet, in a few years maybe but not now. I hope you guys like this. Hehe


	2. Paper Crane 2: The Moonstone Pureblood

yuki: okay so when I checked out my story there was a lot of things to be edited in the first chapter but it wasn't that serious so I decided to leave it. Haha. Please forgive me if Zero is totally OOC. I'm going for the young matured princely attitude here.

**3364**

Paper Crane 2: The Moonstone Pureblood

**3364**

It was morning and all the vampires were asleep, except for one, he was the vampire prince, commonly known as the Moonstone Pureblood, Prince Zero.

Prince Zero wasn't tired yet and he wanted to relax in the sun to see the beautiful garden by the arch. It was what he called his garden. He cared for it and very much liked admiring it.

"Zero, we've been looking for you everywhere. Auntie might get worried if she wakes up and doesn't find you in our room." Kain said.

"Don't worry Kain, Mom won't mind. I just wanted to see the Cherry Blossoms again." He made a face that said I noticed something and immediately Kain had hidden himself.

"Don't make any unnecessary movements. Someone's coming." Zero said.

A girl appeared and then hid by the tree.

"You don't have to hide yourself. I already saw you." Zero said.

"I-I'm sorry I must've been intruding on you. I think I might've trespassed in your land." The girl said apologetically

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't know. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuuki Kuran and who might you be?"

'So she is the Human Princess. I wonder what she is doing here.' Zero thought.

"I'm Zero Kiryu." The boy named Zero stared at Yuuki like he was thinking of something but she couldn't tell what it was.

'Isn't it her 7th birthday today, I wonder if they let her out on her own, although it looks like she had just ran, she could've been running away.' He thought once more.

"Excuse me but staring is rude, don't you think?" she said as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kuran-san. How old are you might I ask?"

"Oh please stop with the formality, you can call me Yuuki if you want. I turn 7 today actually."

"Happy birthday then Yuuki-san."

"How old are you Zero-kun?"

"I'm 8."

"Oh."

"You should probably get back to your home. Your parents might get worried."

"I don't want to go home yet. Uhm, has anyone told you that you look beautiful?"

'I guess she doesn't know anything about the history of this world. She's not safe here, my parents might wake up, and I better get her to leave.'

'Did she just ask me if people thought I was beautiful?' Zero thought as he tried to think of the 8 years he's been living and remembered those times where people called him beautiful, gawked at him, stared and such.

"Compliments won't work on me Yuuki-san. Yes, many have said I look beautiful. You should really get going. It's not safe for you to be here."

"Why wouldn't it be safe for me to stay here?"

"Zero! Where are you?" Aido, his friend, called out.

'Crap! Aido might wake Mom up; I have to get her to leave.'

"Yuuki-san you have to go! It'd be safe for you to never mention of this meeting to anyone. Understand?"

"Uhm. Okay. Goodbye then."

'Bye Yuuki-san.' He thought.

"Where's Kain, and who was that?" Aido asked shocking Zero in the process, at this Yuuki was already too far to hear this conversation.

"Don't scare me like that Aido." Zero exclaimed his hand clutching his chest.

"Please don't change the subject Zero." Aido said and Zero remembered about Kain. He snapped his finger and Kain appeared almost instantly.

"That was the Human Princess, Princess Yuuki." Kain answered for Zero, as Zero just looked on to the field outside still picturing the girl.

"What's she doing in our territory?" Aido asked.

"I'm guessing her parents haven't told her about _us_ yet." Zero replied this time as he was on his way to the castle and tailing behind him were the two cousins.

"How'd he find that out?" Aido asked Kain.

"I'm guessing it was the fact that she didn't know where she was and who _he_ was." Kain said as they ran to follow their cousin.

**4633**

The Moonstone Prince was turning 17 this year and the memories of that day was still fresh in his mind, he could never forget those few minutes he'd spent with the Human Princess, it seemed weird to him since he had never been caught up with any other girl but her. A knock had broken him out of his reverie and he opened his bedroom door to see his two cousins.

"Zero, you should really be getting ready for the party tonight." Aido said as he entered the room followed by Kain.

"Fine, I'll just finish these and then I'll get dressed." The irritation in his voice was evident even with his efforts of hiding it.

"You sound irritated. Why? What's wrong?" Kain asked as he sat on the bed while Aido took his seat on the desk chair.

"I wasn't able to sleep last night.**1**" he explained as he fixed his files on his desk and looked into his closet for his clothes for that night.

Today was a very special day since they weren't only going to be celebrating the prince's birthday but there was also going to be a special announcement. The party had been prepared a month before so everything was perfect, from the setting to the music. Not everyone could participate but to those who could they already had the pride of being invited to such an event.

Zero had something bothering him, he didn't know what it was but it felt connected with the human princess. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed that his party had already started.

His mother, Kana Kiryu, had gone up to him. His mother was like any vampire pureblood, whose beauty was at a loss for words.

"Zero, are you alright, my son, you seem to be a little out of it?" His mother asked the concern in her voice was evident.

"I'm fine mother, no need to worry, just keep on going with the party." He replied, Zero was standing with his cousins by the throne where the king and queen were.

The king, Satoshi Kiryu, whose masculine face made you respect him, stood up and reached his wife's hand and stared at their son and then made their announcement.

"It is now time for the real meaning of this party, our son who is the second Moonstone Pureblood, but the first boy Moonstone Pureblood, is now 17. He is in the age where he is to find a wife; being a unique vampire it has been hard on us to find the perfect wife for him. Luckily we were lucky to find one who is the perfect match for our son. We would all like for you to know that Sara Shirabuki, a descendant of the first Moonstone Pureblood Shizuka Hiou."

The shock was slightly noticeable on the faces of Zero, Kain, and Aido because of the announcement, but as soon as Sara had entered the room, Zero was asked to speak a few words about this engagement. Sara who was by his side while he made his speech, made him feel slightly uncomfortable, first he didn't know her, and second she seemed to have known about the engagement. Keeping his calm he went on with his speech.

The night had ended with him feeling so tired. He had gone straight to bed when the party was over. He had managed to change his clothes before going to bed. He lay down and had immediately fallen asleep. In the darkness of the room a small light had illuminated from the door being slightly opened. A figured had entered the prince's room, the figure had long hair and a slender body, she was in fact a girl, Sara, who had sneakily entered Zero's room had wanted to greet Zero a happy birthday but found him asleep.

She caressed his face, she was admiring the way his face was hit by the moonlight, and she lightly kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Goodnight Prince Zero." She whispered.

"Yuuki…" he murmured almost inaudibly, but it still caught her ears.

The name he had spoken shocked Sara since the only Yuuki she'd ever known was the Human Princess. As she went out of the room, she pondered what had made this prince think of the princess.

**4633**

"Yuuki, this is not something we should be doing." Yori whispered as Yuuki pulled on her hand.

"Don't worry no one in the castle will ever find out, and didn't I promise you I'd take you out here?" Yuuki replied, as her smile was full of excitement she never knew she could feel.

"I know but this is dangerous, aunty and uncle already warned us of this place." Yuuki and Yori stopped, Yuuki turned to face her and Yori could see just how much she wanted to see that boy again, but she could also see the sadness that made her feel guilty she implied that the boy she met was indeed the Prince of Vampires.

"I'm sorry, Yori, you're right. This is something we never should've done. Let us go back before mom and dad catch us." Yuuki's eyes were filled with sadness and the smile on her face was no longer seen.

"You know what? Let's go, besides this might be the only chance I get at meeting your prince." Yori smiled and Yuuki's excitement was back.

They were nearing the garden and then they saw a boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes, he was with another boy with orange hair and red eyes. Yuuki signaled Yori to hide, but their efforts were pointless when the boy with orange hair spoke.

"You guys really shouldn't be here." His tone was warning but he didn't seem to want to bring them harm.

Yuuki got up, followed by Yori, and she slowly approached them. Yori stayed a little behind and tried to stop Yuuki from going any further.

"I'm sorry but my cousin and I got lost, could you help us find our way back?" everyone sweat dropped at this but then Aido signaled Kain to do something and almost instantly he disappeared. Aido walked up to them and smiled at Yori then faced Yuuki.

"You came at the right time, its his birthday today and just the sight of you I know he'll be happy. I'm Aido by the way, I'm his cousin and the guy who went to fetch him is Kain, a pleasure to meet you." He politely bowed.

"I'm Yuuki and this is my cousin also, Yori." They both curtsied and as they waited for the prince they chatted.

"Please don't take my kindness for the wrong reason, I just want to make Zero happy, I am his cousin and one of his close friends after all. But you should be careful once you come here, and never step inside this garden because the vampires will smell you. You can't trust any other vampires besides us three." Aido added.

"Thank you very much for your kindness and the safety precaution, we will gladly obey it." Yori smiled as her worry faded, then out of nowhere Yuuki who held her breath as soon she saw the sight of her long-awaited prince, time seemed to stop just around the two. Zero didn't know what to think at the sight he was seeing. The girl who had bothered his dreams night after night was finally in front of him, although time had changed most of her features he could see that the changes were for the better and that she had grown more mature than the last time he saw her.

As he approached her he caressed her face with his pale hand and she held it in hers she smiled that smile that seemed to have his heart beating. He smiled and unknowingly pulled her into a hug which left the three to wander off into the forest.

**3364**

**1** well about this it means that the timeline between humans and vampires are no different…to make things easier for me I didn't make the vampires nocturnal kekeke if I had implied it on chapter 1 then FORGET IT! thanks

yuki: mianhae!!!(yes that's Korean for sorry:)) well yeah im really sorry for the no updates thing for the past 2-3 years? Kekeke I got uninterested in writing but thanks to one person I finally got around to do it…and with this other fic im writing that will be posted on another site I hope both are successful...ARIGATO and KAMSAHAMNIDA! Kekeke, I've turned Korean sorry:P


	3. Paper Crane 3: Reunited

**Yuki:** im just typing as I go along the way:) peace! Kekeke

**3364**

Paper Crane 3: Reunited

**3364**

Yuuki couldn't help but blush at Zero's act. Zero had finally let go of Yuuki and began to stare at her.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted." He said almost guilty to let go of her.

"It's okay, I understand your excitement. For some weird reason, I myself feel the same way." Yuuki said as she caressed his face.

For the first few minutes, that's all they did, stare into each other's eyes as the silence seemed to comfort them.

"The garden has become somewhat of a barrier for the humans. It will keep anyone from sensing you're here just as long as you don't cross it or go inside of it." Aido explained as Yori had asked if they were safe.

"But I suggest that you still stay as far away as you can from the garden, purebloods like the Kiryu family can sense things better than us." Kain added.

"Thank you, but I've been puzzling about how you guys don't seem to take us as a threat." Yori said as the walked the forest far enough to leave the two in privacy but near enough to not be detected.

"I guess it's almost the same reason why you and Yuuki-hime don't take us as a threat. We have a liking for you guys, and its not the eat-you kind of like but more of don't-want-to-hurt-you kind of like, do you get where I'm going?" Aido replied.

"I think so. Thank you for welcoming us."

"It's not like we have a choice. Zero has obviously taken a liking to the princess, even though it was only once, when they had met and even he knew that it'd be impossible for them to meet again, but still, he liked her and it seemed that she returned the favor." Kain said. They were on their way back now to check on the couple.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Yuuki asked as Zero as they sat side by side each other leaning on a cherry tree outside of the palace gardens.

"Do you?"

"That's an unfair answer, but yes, I think I do. If there was a reason to explain how I feel for you then maybe that's it." Yuuki smiled but then she remembered who they were to the world and so did Zero.

"I…I feel the same, but you and I, it just can't be. I'm sorry princess but to get your hopes up will break my heart." She waved her hand dismissively at his comment.

"It's okay you're absolutely right…Will I be able to see you or talk to you after this?"

"I'm not sure princess? It depends on how hard we're willing to try and I don't want to get you into any danger."

"I understand."

Yuuki had realized how things were going so quickly between them but she didn't stay long to linger on the thought because things just felt right but she knew in reality everything was wrong.

"Yuuki, I think we should go." Yori said as she and the other two emerged from the forest.

"Zero, you should go back to the party." Kain said supporting the idea of the princesses.

"Goodbye Zero." Yuuki said standing up as Zero followed.

"Before you go," Zero said as he handed something to Yuuki, "something to remember me by."

"Goodbye Yuuki." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Aido-san, Kain-san." Yori said as she held her cousin's hand and left the place.

**4633**

The next morning Yuuki had woken up in bed, remembering that happened almost as if it was a dream. The reason she had wanted to see the Vampire Prince was because she was to be wedded to person by the name of Kaname Kuran, not a relative but a son of a close family friend.

She hated the idea but said nothing of it to her parents. She knew that her parents had planned this whole thing since she was young because Kaname had been a friend to her in her childhood but even if he did see her as wife material and agreed on the idea, she on the other was not.

"Yuuki? Oh you're awake." Yori said as she opened the door.

"It's getting late, you still have to get ready for the big announcement tonight." Yori said as she sat on the edge of her bed beside Yuuki's.

Yuuki got up lazily; today was the official announcement of the wedding and Yori knows just how much Yuuki detested the idea. To Yuuki, Kaname was just a brother and nothing more, but to Kaname it was otherwise.

Why was Kaname so essential to the family?

Kaname was a gifted child, talented and many ways and was smart and intelligent for his age. When he was born, Yuuki's parents had believed that Kaname would save the human race from the vampires that threatened the earth.

Yuuki wanted to believe that Kaname had nothing against Zero but still the odds were slim, Kaname was well trained for this and Zero didn't look as powerful as people said he was.

"What's this?" Yori asked as she spotted a glass-like cherry blossom on Yuuki's desk, making Yuuki stop from her thinking.

"Zero had given that to me last night."

"It's beautiful, I think he made this." Yori said assumingly.

"What made you say?"

"I don't know it had that certain feel to it."

Yori who was holding it was shocked when a bird had tapped their bedroom window and dropped the blossom.

"Yori!" Yuuki said as the blossom broke into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry." Yori said as she knelt down to pick up the pieces.

Yuuki got up from bed as she realized the pieces were somehow glowing. As they touched the broken glasses, everything disappeared and turned into paper.

"What's this?" Yuuki asked.

"It's an invitation." Yori said reading the writings.

It was an invitation to a certain place that she had heard of. The meeting was tomorrow night at 12 midnight. Yuuki smiled because somehow she'd realized that Zero was still willing to give their relationship a try.

"Yori, you're coming to."

"How come?"

"Aido wants to see you, see it says right here 'You have to bring Yori, Aido has pestered me to see her.'"

Both though it weird at how the accuracy of the letter. But they disregarded it in minutes because they were vampires.

"Yuuki." Kaname had entered the room.

"Onii-sama." (a/n: OMG! I almost put in oppa or something of the like…ahahaha)

"You and Yori should get ready, Okaa-sama and Oto-sama has requested it." He said smiling at the two.

"Okay. You'll have to excuse as we get ready." Yuuki said.

Ever since the announcement was made she had been distancing herself from Kaname. It seemed to her that Kaname was trying real hard to gain approval of their engagement, while she in turn would never fall for it.

"Oh right. I'll see you guys in the dining hall." He left the room, not feeling the way Yuuki had acted uncomfortably around him.

"Let's get ready if you don't want him to go back."

**4633**

The dreaded evening had arrived a lot quicker than Yuuki had thought. She didn't like the idea but somehow she would be happy if the night went by as fast as the day went by.

"I would for everyone's attention, please." Haruka said as he faced the crowd of elites for the night.

Yuuki, Yori and Kaname were on the thrones, not seated, but standing at the side of the King and Queen.

The King and Queen stood up ordering Kaname and Yuuki to follow suit.

"As you all know our daughter has already reached the age where she can be married to a man who will not only bring honor to the family but also to the kingdom. Kaname, almost like a son to us, we have decided to have these two wed." Juuri said.

The elite society had applauded the lovely couple.

"Kaname, is not only the perfect, future ruler for this kingdom, but he will also lead the war between the Humans and Vampires and we have faith in him that he will not only make us proud but he will also annihilate the Vampire Society." Haruka added as the crowd began to shout their joy.

The night, just as Yuuki had hoped, had ended as quickly as it started.

Yuuki sighed as she went to her room followed by Yori. She didn't like how her parents had planned to end the Vampire Society just as much as she hated the idea of getting married off to someone who she once thought off as a brother.

"Yuuki, are you okay?"

"No. How can I even be alright when my parents are trying to start a war with some people who are only a little different from us? And the fact that I'm being married off to Kaname-nii-sama doesn't make things any better for me." Yuuki lied down on her bed as she finished dressing up.

"Look on the bright side, tomorrow you'll get to see him again." Yori whispered, careful not to let anyone hear.

"Yes, tomorrow. I can't wait for it." Yuuki said as she yawned.

"Oyasumi, Yuuki." Yori greeted before turning in for the night with Yuuki. (a/n: ahahha I almost put in Jal jayo which is Korean for sleep well)

**4633**

"Seems like our dear princess has been seeing a certain someone." Kaname said as he closed the slightly opened bedroom door of Yori and Yuuki.

Kaname headed to his room and got something out of his desk drawer. It turned out to be a portable phone, something that was not made in the kingdom, something advanced only for the vampires.

Kaname dialed familiar numbers and then someone picked up the phone.

"Sara-sama." Kaname voiced out as the other line picked up.

"Kaname-san, how is it over there, everything going to plan?"

"It seems so my lady. How did everything there go?"

"He…He mentioned her name the other night. It shows familiarity. If what I predicted is real and true, it won't be long now till these two eventually find ways to fall in love." Sara said.

"What do you think we should do?"

"For now? Nothing, let us just enjoy the show."

"How are you?" Kaname asked in a caring tone.

"I'm," Sara hesitated, she hated it when Kaname could when she was hurt or not herself, "I'm fine no need to worry."

"Well, okay, if you say so, I'll be going then."

When Kaname was born, he was just a baby when his parents decided that they had no use for him. Sara, found him in the forest just near the palace grounds and had taken care of him.

Sara Shirabuki, from what he knew, was not just a vampire. She may not be a pureblood, but from what he'd known from the little time he'd spent with Sara, she was a foreseer, a rare trait her bloodline had acquired from being the descendants of Shizuka. **That** was Shizuka's special talents as a moonstone pureblood. As for Zero's powers, only Zero knew what it was, for now.

Kaname took of his clothes and dressed, ready to settle in for the night. He was trained to ruin the Human Society, even if he was human. And to make things go as planned, Sara had hired two people to pretend to be his parents, who later on, "died" and so Kaname was adopted into the family of the Kurans.

Kaname was grew thinking of only one thing as his mission, to exterminate the whole of the Human Society even if he was trained to do the opposite, but Sara made sure he had kept his mission in mind.

Kaname owed a lot to Sara, but he also started to fall in love with the princess. He was a bit torn but he knew better than to disobey an order he'd been training for all his life.

Kaname had not known how long he'd been thinking, instead, he just fell asleep. He was tired from the party, from the planning of the upcoming war and everything else in between.


	4. Paper Crane 4: Sara Shirabuki

**yuki:** out of excitement I don't know I juts kept typing kekeke anyways the story seems to be getting somewhere now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…I think…hehe…

**3364**

Paper Crane 4: Sara Shirabuki

**3364**

Sara sat on her desk chair facing the bed. Kaname had just called her about how Yuuki seemed to be meeting up with Zero.

Sara as a child had gotten the gift of foresight, a small gift left to her by her descendant. She was thankful for that. She had foreseen that one day something would change the course of eternity.

Vampires being immortal, Sara had lived a lot longer than Zero but she stopped aging when she chose too. She'd seen a lot of things and when she had seen the vision she stopped seeing all together.

It was a shady vision of how the world seemed to change from two kingdoms, two people and a war. She woke up in cold sweat that night and vaguely remembered the couple, but she knew otherwise that these two had to be Zero and Yuuki.

Sara, not wanting the war to happen the way she saw it would happen, luckily found Kaname. She raised him and gave him one mission, to make sure that the Human Society would never win the war.

Sara smiled at the little success she had made. She stared at the moon and frowned. Sara was still a vampire who could still feel. She smiled sadly as she realized one thing, in this story, she would never end up having Zero's heart, even if they were to be wed. She **had** fallen in love with the pureblood and was happy enough of the fact they were engaged, but she was enraged whenever she thinks of the fact that Zero would rather stay with Yuuki than with her.

Sara got up from her chair, frustrated at the thought. Even if she had lived a long time it seemed that her brain had started to **slowly** mature as she stopped aging, she still acted childishly despite the experiences she's been through.

Sara changed her clothes and sat down on her bed.

"I guess the only way to make you see me is to have that princess say goodbye." She said as she grabbed a red rose from her bedside table, crushing it in her hands. "Forever."

**4633**

"What do you know of Shirabuki-san?" Zero asked both Aido and Kain as they ate breakfast at the garden.

"Just like you, we're clueless, except for the fact that's she's a descendant of Shizuka, it's almost as if she just appeared on the face of the earth." Aido said.

"Why?" Kain asked.

"There's something about her that makes me suspicious of her personality."

"Don't ponder much about who I am. I'm just like any other vampire out there." Sara whispered in Zero's ear loud enough for both Aido and Kain to hear.

"Sara-san, good morning." Zero said.

"You could ask me if you're curious." Sara opened as she sat beside Zero.

"Zero, excuse us but we have to go." Aido said dragging Kain, not really liking the aura of Sara's personality.

"What would you like to know?" Sara asked.

"What do you want from me and my family?"

"Nothing really, just a husband willing to take care of me, as I will take care of him."

Zero could sense something exempted from her answer but didn't press on. He drank from his tea as he stared at her thinking of what she could actually be here for.

Sara on the other hand, was enjoying this somewhat game. Of course her real reason was to make sure everything went to plan, that he and Yuuki wouldn't have their happy ending and that the Human Society would die in the hands of Zero. But she couldn't tell him that, not even the King or the Queen.

Sara smirked as she had caught Zero studying her.

"Excuse me, but I have to go." Zero said losing interest.

Before Sara could even mutter a reply Zero disappeared. She figured it would be hard since Zero wasn't willing to make her his wife, but she wouldn't give up.

**4633**

Dusk had arrived and Yuuki and Yori were getting excited of their little rendezvous. Yuuki and Yori had both prepared everything they thought they needed. They even took naps just as to not feel sleepy when the time came.

Yori was excited for no reason at all. She wasn't attracted to Aido but she still liked the idea of his company. Yuuki on the other hand was the more excited of the two; she almost slipped and told her parents.

Kaname had received orders from Sara to follow the two so that he could meet up with Sara who will be following both Aido and Zero.

**4633**

Sara had lain in bed thinking of how she was going to sneakily spy on the two, how to plan things continually with Kaname and how to finish off the couple.

Sara sighed as she began to hit a block in her mind. Like she said she guessed her ability to mature had slowed when her ability to stop growing ended. She didn't like being clueless, she didn't even like having to think of so many problems when she was also supposed to be trying her best to make Zero notice her.

Suddenly a knock on the door had gained her attention. Whoever the person was just decided to knock and opened the door without her permission.

"Sara-san?" Kana said as she entered the room.

"Kana-sama."

"Ah yes, please Okaa-sama is fine." Kana smiled as she sat on the edge of Sara's queen sized bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Sara asked.

"No, nothing in particular, I just wanted to see how you were doing. You've been alone pretty much all your life and I wanted to know how you've adapted to change."

"I'm doing well, I enjoy it here." She knew she was lying but if she told the truth she might just lose her chances with Zero.

"I'm glad. Well dinner will be served in a few. See you downstairs."

Sara didn't reply as the vampire queen exited her room. She began to sigh once more, she hated the presence of vampire royalties, there was a certain aura that made them a threat no matter how friendly they talked, Zero too had that aura.

Sara, as much as she hated the thought, went down to join the others in eating. In a few hours she'd be joining Aido and Zero in their little rendezvous. She wasn't excited; she just wanted to speak so badly to Kaname. They needed to make plans quickly if they wanted this to end soon.

**4633**

"Yori-chan are you okay?" Yuuki asked as Yori sat on tree stump on their meeting place.

"Yes, yes, don't worry. I'm just a bit out of breath because of the heat. This place is nice, even in the dark."

"Don't you think it's weird for it to be this hot in the evening?"

"It's bordering on our boundary. Any non-vampire that stays here can feel the heat because its what we use to fend off anything non-vampire. Humans are a little immune to it." Zero said appearing before the two.

"Zero." Yuuki put her hand on his cheek.

Time had barely separated the two but it felt like they've been apart longer than time had allowed them to be.

Amidst the beautiful reunion of Zero and Yuuki, Aido had approached Yori.

Aido kissed Yori's hand lightly and led her away, without much argue from Yori.

Sara was watching all these when Kaname came up behind her. She had sensed him so she wasn't surprised.

"You needed to talk to me?" Kaname said.

"Yes, yes, let us depart from this group." Sara led the way further away from the couple left standing. She would soon later regret leaving.

"Yuuki." Zero put their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

He began to take everything about her in his thoughts. Her light smile that was now playing on her lips, her wonderful blossom scent, her fair skin that no vampire can ever match, her round beautiful eyes, her pink full lips and lastly her clearly tempting neck.

Zero began to lay his head on her shoulder, slightly loosing control as he could smell the blood and feel the rush of her veins. He tried to draw back the appearance of his fangs and his eyes turn to red from the temptation.

"Would you like a taste?"

Never in his life did Zero think he would hear such a sentence from a human being. As the question continued to register in his brain the temptation began to just grow.

"You can if you want to. But," Zero didn't mean it but he slightly groaned, his thirst for human blood grew quickly just being around the girl he was sure he was in love with.

"But you have to promise me that it will only be my blood you'll drink." Yuuki said, there was a confidence in her voice that suggested she thought about this sacrifice.

"I promise." Zero without knowing himself actually liked the promise. It had meant that Yuuki was solely his and Zero was solely Yuuki's.

Zero, without any restraints, positioned his mouth at the side of her neck, looking for place that would draw good blood and be possible to hide. He chose the side that was covered by her hair and bit her. He was careful not to hurt her that much and enjoyed the thrilling sensation of the taste of human blood. Vampires, even his kind, barely got a taste of such a blood, the blood of pure human royalty.

Zero had pushed himself to stop before he killed the princess. When he faced her she was smiling at him, almost as if it didn't hurt.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. To be honest, I somehow enjoyed it." Yuuki sat down on the tree stump where Yori used to sit.

"I have a secret to tell you. In return for the" he hesitated, "blood, you gave me."

Yuuki smiled, being the type to love secrets. She knew their "thing" was a secret. Even the whole blood offering should be a secret.

**4633**

"Here, I made it for you." Sara handed Kaname a silver gun.

"Bloody rose." Kaname read off of the gun as he held it in his hands, feeling the weight as it grew comfortable in his hands. (a/n: OMO!!! I feel so apologetic since zero's gun is with Kaname…ahhahha well yeah everything's reversed in my world ne?)

"The bullet is strong enough to kill a Pureblood Vampire. It's made out of Shizuka's blood. It has a slow and painful effect on the victim but there is no guarantee that he will live once shot. I've only made five bullets, once the right time comes use it."

"When will that be?"

"Whenever I say so. How's your training? Do they suspect a thing?"

"No, not at all."

"Stay focused Kaname, you're OUR only hope."

"Yes, Sara-sama." Kaname bowed lightly and put the gun on a hilt given also by Sara.

"The plans have yet to be finalized. I'll update you about them when I've gotten things cleared. I'm currently still processing things. I'll see you again when I can."

"Thank you, Sara-sama. I'll be taking my leave now."

As Kaname disappeared from her sights, Sara lightly put her head in her hands; problems had started to overflow her mind as she had suddenly gotten another sight.

"What is the meaning of two more dead people?" Sara asked. Truth be told, she actually hated death but if it meant for the Vampire Race to survive then she'd have the Human race killed in an instant.

"There's still time." Sara tells herself but just stays in position, not willing herself to leave.

**3364**

**yuki**: well sorry if I updated longer than I though I should….gomen ne^^. Oh well hope you enjoyed this…anyways reviews and criticism are accepted^^…


	5. Paper Crane 5: Yori and Aido

**yuki:** I'm sorry if I'm such a fail writer eheheh I'm trying my best with this hahaha hope you guys can just bear with me^^. I'd also like to apologize for the characters being UBER OOC because I haven't read the manga in half a year and more because as you can see I got held up by this Korean boy band Super Junior…please DON'T kill me^^.

**yuki:** sorry for another note but I wanted to tell you guys that I was reading VK while this was open^^. That's all…

Disclaimer: I don't even own Super Junior, so it's the same with VK!!!

**3364**

Paper Crane 5: Yori and Aido

**3364**

Yori walked side by side this boy, whose name she remembered to be Aido. She certainly didn't find any comfort in his presence, him being a vampire and all, but kept her mouth shut about it for fear of getting hurt by this man.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Yori-san?" Aido asked, breaking the silence. Yori turned to find herself staring at the beauty of the man in front of her. She caught herself trapped in those icy blue eyes.

"Yori-san, are you okay?" Aido waved his hand in front of Yori making her regain her senses.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I was just, uhm, staring at the moon, that's right, the moon is quite beautiful tonight." Yori said with a sigh, hoping that Aido bought her excuse. Aido chuckled in reply and continued to smile at the lady in front of him.

"Would you still care to answer my question though?" Aido sat on the grass, slightly staining his black slacks. Yori not feeling comfortable to be the only one standing sat beside Aido, hugging her legs close to her chest.

"Love at first sight? I don't think it's possible, why?"

"Because the two back there," he motioned his thumb to point to the location of where they left the two, "certainly just did. Don't you think they're going too fast?"

"Yes, but its not as if I'm Yuuki's mother to even reprimand her of what she chooses to do. Although I do sometimes, but I think people can act brash when it comes to love I guess." Aido found himself smiling at Yori's reply.

"You're a very interesting person, Yori-sama."

"Sama? Please, no formalities, I'm not a princess."

"Then I guess the same goes with me." Aido smiled and offered his hand to Yori, almost as if meeting for the first time.

"You shake it Yori-san. It's my way of saying that I won't harm you." Yori reluctantly reached her hand out to shake Aido's.

"I promise you I won't bite." Aido said as he started letting go of her hand. Despite the irony of his words, Yori couldn't help but smile because Aido's smile gave her a warm feeling.

"Thank you for coming here. It was for my own selfish reasons that you're here." Aido admitted as he scratched his nape.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Like I said, you're an interesting person, rather human, Yori-san." Aido tucked a stray hair of Yori's behind her ear, catching her off guard.

For a moment, fear flickered in Yori's eyes but it disappeared as she remembered the promise Aido made. However true or false it was she decided to rely on it for her safety.

Aido found himself staring endlessly in the beauty of her almond eyes. Aido had to admit that the moonlight that shone on them made Yori even more beautiful and he smiled.

Yori was quite confused at the way Aido was acting. She cutely, in Aido's eyes, tilted her head to the left making it rest slightly on her knees. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Aido-san, are you okay?"

As if waking up from a trance Aido stumbled slightly and regained composure to answer, "Ah, I think it's time we go back. Yuuki and Zero might be looking for us." Aido stood up and brushed off invisible dirt from his pants.

"Let's go?" Aido offered his hand to Yori, which she took. She stood up and brushed of invisible dirt from the hem of her dress.

"Thank you."

And without noticing it, the two walked hand in hand to be greeted by a laughing Zero and Yuuki lying down staring at the stars.

**3364**

**yuki:** I know its really short but I had to get this couple started^^. And I just realized how much I failed to make Zero and Yuuki look so good where as compared to Yori and Aido…ehhehe anyways I'll do better^^. Okay, now I'm pissed…its REALLY short! I hope you guys don't kill me for that!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! (ahahha I still know my Japanese despite the Korean fever I have^^)


End file.
